


Dr. D’s Personal Servant

by NahBLUBunny



Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Cringe, Fourth Wall Breaking, Kidnapped, M/M, Time Travel, age gap, more like time freeze, plot twist that I believe you guys may already know, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahBLUBunny/pseuds/NahBLUBunny
Summary: After six years since Phineas and his friends crossed the second dimension and brought peace to the citizens of the other Danville, Doofenshmirtz 2 comes up with a plan to get revenge on the one who ruined it all. Phineas doesn’t remember, but in time will. There’s an unexpected twist between the relationship of Master and Servant with Phineas and Dr. D. Dipper is somehow captured and brought to the same dimension as Phineas is being held. There is, however, a history with them.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Dipper Pines, Phineas Flynn/Evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. The start of Doof’s Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Doofenshmirtz (2nd dimension) somehow replaced his ex-wife and daughter with robotic versions of themselves and created another portal.

It’s been years since the Tristate area of the second dimension was liberated from evil Dr. D. Since then, the resistance had become the Tristate’s security detail after hearing Dr. D was let loose by his ex-wife. The resistance was lead by Candace Flynn, and her second in command, Jeremy Johnson. After hearing that Evil Dr. D had a lair some place outside the Tristate area, Candace sent out her best men to locate it and try to find a way to infiltrated the lair and get Evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz back behind bars.

The plan was to sneak in through the vents, but Isabella’s group knew it must’ve been under heavy security, so they tried looking for another way in. When they found a great break in point, the video from Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sent out to all screens.

“Well hello my previously loyal subjects! It is I, Evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, here with one final announcement. I’m sure by now, the resistance has found my ‘Secret Lair’ on the outskirts of the Tristate area, and is no doubt already there to apprehend me.”

“Find out where he is sending this video from!” Candace ordered her brother, Ferb.

“But I’m here to tell you, Candace Flynn, your team wasted a trip. I’m not in my secret lair. SURPRISE! You see. I knew you were gonna go looking for me since I was relieved from my life in prison, so I figured I’d activate my old lab. Which is the ‘secret lair’ your best men are at, Candace .”

“Phineas! Call in Isabella’s group, and tell them to-“

“And before you get your group back to your headquarters, Ms. Candace Flynn. They’ll be returning with a little something that’ll have your team working hard on to find a cure for. Because I knew you were gonna send your best men to get me, so I hatched a plan to keep you busy.”

“No! Isabella!” Phineas cried as he quickly tried to call the group.

“You see, my real plan was to get the one who ruined my whole way of life in this dimension. Phineas Flynn.”

Phineas slowly put the radio down after hearing his name. The whole headquarters looked at the red head before looking back at their nemesis.

“I’ll be coming to get you when you least expect it. I’d sleep with both eyes open if I were you. Because you’re gonna regret it when I find you. Doofenshmirtz, out!”

Everyone, including Candace, looked at the pale face of Phineas Flynn as the video cut off. The video was too short for Ferb to find where it was sent from. Ferb soon gave his stepbrother a worried glance while Candace’s face soon met the same paleness as her brother.

“Sir? Your orders?” Jeremy asked after ten minutes of silence.

Candace kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish needing water. She soon pulled herself together and started barking out orders left and right. She told Baljeet to start working on a cure for anything that could come through the doors. Next, she sent Buford and Stacy to report to the other bases and see if any of them got a lead on the video’s location. She then turned to her brothers and pulled them in close.

“Look, I want you both to watch each other’s six, got it? If Doofenshmirtz is coming after Phineas, we need to keep each other’s backs in case you aren’t the only one he’s after. Can you promise me you’ll keep each other safe?”

Ferb nodded and Phineas confidently said, “You can count on us, sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now I need you both to get out of here. I know for a fact this is the first place Doofenshmirtz would come looking good you, Phineas.” Candace gave her brothers one final hug before rushing them out of headquarters.

———————————————

Sitting in his chair, Doofenshmirtz watched on his screen of how worried and frightened he made his enemy with one little video. A devilish smile crept across his face as he watch Candace looking behind her every so often to see if she and her brothers were being followed. There was a knock at the office door and in came Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Heinz turned his monitor off and turned to face his daughter with that same smile he had when watching his enemy flee in fear.

“Mom sent me to say the machine is ready.” Vanessa said bluntly.

“Thank you, my little love muffin. You can go rest now.” Doofenshmirtz smiled as his robotic daughter made her way to the charging station.

Heinz stood from his chair and walked to his science lab where his ex wife was waiting. He ran a finger over the cool metal of the machine and let an evil chuckle escape his lips. His ex gave a slightly puzzled look as he kept the evil grin planted on his face. Heinz turned to her and ordered she, too, take a nap. She obeyed without question and went to join her daughter.

Heinz started up the machine and set the coordinates to the Flynn-Fletcher house on dimension one. He then pulled out a small watch like device and set in coordinations that didn’t match either dimension. He grinned and set in a timer for when the portal to those coordinates would open.

“Now, Phineas Flynn. Time to meet your demise.” Doofenshmirtz laughed as the portal opened and he soon walked through.


	2. Not ready to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas is about to go off to college in a week, but after a conversation between his parents, he sings about not being ready to let go. Fourth wall breaking in this chapter.

Phineas woke to Perry purring next to him and sat up to start the day. It’s been two days since Ferb went to his college in England, and one week since Isabella went to hers. All of Phineas’ friends were out living out their lives and he was yet to start his. Phineas went and took a shower and found a pair of fresh clean clothes and put them on. As he pulled his second sock up is when Perry woke up and did his little stretch and walked over to his side to receive his morning scratch.

Phineas ran down the hall with Perry in tow and he jumped on the railing and as he came to the bottom floor, he jumped and sprinted toward the kitchen where he was then halted by his mother. She gave him a sideways glance and a little chuckle.

“Phineas, I know you have only seven more days of being here, but how many more times do I have to tell you, this isn’t a barn where you can speed in any direction you wish? I don’t want you breaking anything before you start college.” Linda said as she placed a plate of breakfast on the table.

“Sorry mom. Just needed to give Perry his morning exercise.” Phineas panted as he started to consume his breakfast.

“Couldn’t you do that after breakfast, and when your father and I left for work?”

“I’m usually busy by that time.” The red head shrugged, gulping down some scrambled eggs.

“Doing what? Playing videos games and reading comics?”

“No, I’m more of making little projects.”

Linda gave a satisfied huff as Lorance sat down at the table.

“Mind your mother, Phineas. She just doesn’t want clean anything up after last night’s-“

“Lorance! I don’t want him to end up being late for his first day of college because of a broken bone.”

“Mom, I’ll be careful. I promise. Breakfast was delicious by the way. Best cook in all of the Tristate area.” Phineas commented as he put the plate in the sink and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you guys later.”

“Where are you going now?” Linda called out.

“Like you suggested, taking Perry out for a better exercise!” He called back as he and Perry went out the front door.

“Honestly Linda, you need to give Phineas some space during these next few days before he’s off to college with his girlfriend and changing the world by next year.”

“I don’t know Lorance. Phineas is the last child we have here, and I’m not sure I’m ready to let him go. It was hard enough having Candace going to college three years ago, and Ferb leaving just two nights ago. I thought I’d be ready to let him go free.”

“Oh, Linda, darling.” Lorance soothed as he walked up behind his wife, “Phineas’ college is close by. If he wants, he can visit us from time to time. And if you miss him, you can call, write, or even drive up to see him.”

“You really mean that?”

“Yes. But you have to remember. Phineas is growing up. We can’t stop time or go back to gain time with him. Like all things, we have to learn to let go and move on.”

“You’re talking about my watch I lend you last week, aren’t you?”

“Like I said, let go and move on.”

“Right. Ok. I’ll try.”

“That’s my girl.” Lorance gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the garage. “I’m off to work now. I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Linda smiled as she finished the dishes and went to go to work as well. Phineas was still on the other side of the front door and heard the whole conversation. He was growing up pretty fast, and it crossed his mind that he was the last Flynn-Fletcher child living at home. He sighed and began his run with Perry, who gave him a worried look when he wasn’t looking at him.

For as long as I can remember  
My life was at home  
Surrounded by friends and family  
The many stories we shared  
And the laughs we made together  
All my life, I had my loved ones around me  
All my life, I had people to talk to  
And even though those years are gone  
I thought I’d be ready  
To let go  
As I go around this town  
And see the places we have been  
Memories start to flood my mind  
Each place holds a story  
A story of my past  
And each of those stories  
Better than the last  
I never thought that it’ll be this tough  
Growing up this fast is not what I wanted  
Looking around in the city I grew up  
Even though those years are behind me  
I thought I’d be ready  
To let go  
Facing all these new challenges  
Going to go through new things  
Will I survive this  
Can I move on  
All my life I spent in this town  
All my life everyday was something new  
And though those days are behind me now  
I thought it’d be easier now  
I thought I’d be able to  
I thought that I could  
But maybe now, it’s harder than I believed  
Maybe now, I see the life I lived  
All the things I’ve seen, things I have learned  
After all this time  
I thought that I would be ready  
To let go

After Phineas was finished singing, he looked at his platypus with what one my mistake for fear and doubt. Maybe he really was worried about growing up. Maybe he just wasn’t ready to let go of his childhood. Maybe he was able to live just one more day as a twelve year old building amazing things in the backyard with his brother and friends. Perhaps he missed being a kid. And maybe, just maybe, he was able to make that happen.

A smile grew on the red head’s face as he lead Perry back to the house and rushed to the garage. Perry tried to stay as plain as ever, but he was a little worried about what his owner was doing. Perry say in the corner of the garage as Phineas pulled out a few blueprinted paper and began sketching. Every once in a while, Perry would scratch his neck with his duck foot and stare back up at his owner who was now moulding metal together.

“I know this isn’t ideal, Perry, but I’ve been thinking. About what dad said. About letting go and moving on. I have, however, found myself not ready to let go of my childhood summers. If I get this right, I may be able to pause this moment in time and spend it doing things I never got to do during my childhood. Now, I’m not gonna keep it paused forever. Because, messing with time is a real danger to cross. I didn’t know that risk when I was younger, but now I know the dangers it can have if time is stopped for too long.”

Perry just sat there watching his triangle headed owner keep talking to him and working on the device. After about a hour of talking, moulding, wiring and a few frame changes, Phineas held up the small device he had just created.

On a nonrelated topic, Ferb felt a chill run down his spine and Vanessa asked him what was wrong. Ferb looked at his girlfriend and shrugged.

“It feels like my brother just build something life changing without me.”

Vanessa looked at her green haired boyfriend and couldn’t hide the smile on her face. Ferb saw and he too couldn’t help but laugh. After the two of them stopped laughing, Ferb held a serious expression along with Vanessa.

“Call your dad”F/V“I’m calling my dad.” They said in unison.

Back to the main line of the story, Phineas picked up the device which was roughly the size of a normal watch, and put it on his wrist. Perry looked at him with worry and he wanted to stop him, but he soon felt a disturbance around him. Just as Phineas turned to show Perry, he saw his platypus get up and waddle to the backyard door. 

Curious, Phineas followed him and opened the door just after Perry walked through the little door. That’s when he saw it. A familiar sight, yet unnameable of when he had seen it. In the middle of his backyard, there was a green and purple swirl as if it were some kind of portal. Wonder who made a portal to his backyard six years since the last time. Anyways, Perry began to growl at the portal, because he remembered the last time one like this showed up.

“What’s wrong Perry? Why are you growling at the clearly terrifying and seemingly dangerous green/purple hole in the space of my parent’s backyard?”

Phineas didn’t have time to react as he saw, who looked like his brother’s girlfriend’s father. Except you readers know that it isn’t the nice push over Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but instead the Evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz from the other dimension. So, as Evil Dr. D stepped though the portal, Phineas(out of habit, I guess) picked Perry off the ground and rushed back inside the house. He struggled to shut the door because of the inconvenient wind storm that showed up all of a sudden when the portal showed.

Giving up on the door(which you must never do) Phineas rushed up the stairs and to his bedroom. The whole trip, Perry was growling uncontrollably, as if he remembered the bastard that walked through the punch between dimensions.

“Perry, what is wrong with you? Why are you growling all of a sudden? Do you know that guy? What is going on? Why is the author still breaking the fourth wall?” (Ignore that last question, he obviously doesn’t know what he’s talking about)

Before Phineas was able to ask anymore questions to a creature who couldn’t talk back, his bedroom door was flung wide open. Phineas held Perry close, which turned out difficult since Perry was ready to rip this guy limb to limb.

“Why, hello there. Phineas!” Evil Dr. D laughed.

“Do I know you?” Phineas shouted as the man stepped closer.

“Playing dumb are we? I thought you were smarter than this, kiddo.”

We’ll continue this suspense part for the next chapter.

“Seriously?” Phineas asks the author as this chapter ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, I know. Next chapter might be as long, or longer, I’m not sure. But there will be another song in that one.


	3. Secrets hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof finds out Phineas had forgotten everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wrong, there is not song in this one. It’s the next chapter. Sorry about that.

Phineas is still on the floor of his room with Perry in his arms as the evil version of Vanessa’s father walks ever so closer to them. Phineas is still terrified of this strange man who just appeared in his backyard, claiming that they knew each other. Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped just a few feet from Phineas and grinned down at him. Phineas stood up, leaving Perry in the floor, and he held his arm out toward the strange man in front of him as a way to block him.

“Look, I’ve only just met you. I mean, this version of you. I have no idea why you’re here or what you want. Just take whatever and leave me and my platypus alone.”

Evil Heinz’s smile grew even bigger, and it freaked both Phineas and Perry out.

“Oh, but my dear boy, the one I’ve come for is you.”

“Me? W-why me?” Phineas backed up against the wall as Dr. D stepped closer.

“You’re gonna pay for destroying my empire. My life was going great until you and your little platypus here came to my dimension and ruined it all by giving the people there hope, kindness, and something good to root for.”

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz held both arms on either side of Phineas’ head and glared with his one eye into the scared eyes of the teen beneath him. Perry tried to bite at Heinz’s legs, but the biting held no effect on the other Doof.

“I seriously, don’t remember you. And if I did anything to offend you or ruin your life, I’m sorry.”

Doof looked in his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. A scoff escapes his lips and he stepped back from the frightened teenager. Perry glared up at him and Heinz just chuckled in response. Looking at both the one who he fought often and the one who ruined his dictatorship, he noticed that his original nemesis was staying in pet form and not agent form. That’s when the realisation hit him. The Doof here must have had kept the amnesia-inator and used it on everyone involved with the second dimension attack, besides the secret agent.

“I don’t believe this. Oh, this is too much. It’s too good to be true. You, Phineas Flynn seriously don’t remember me? And you don’t know the greatest secret within your own home? Oh, my dear ignorant child, that platypus you call your pet has more secrets than you can imagine.”

Offended, Phineas picked up his little furry friend and held him close with a firm grip.

“You-you don’t know what your talking about! Perry is just a normal platypus! He doesn’t DO much!”

Evil Dr. D walked up really close to Phineas’ face that they were practically sharing the same breath. Perry’s face soon fell as he remembered this scene before. Before, it was both his owners, Phineas and Ferb, and their safety was threatened by a brainwashed version of himself. But now, it was only him, Phineas and Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Heinz grinned at the platypus held in the arms of the teenager who had ruined his life and tugged at his sweater to pull him in even closer, to where his mouth was right up in Phineas’ ear, where Phineas could hear cries of pain an agony as if from another dimension.

“You don’t know half the things that have happened in your life here, boy. The secrets in your house alone are enough to make your head spin. And if you don’t believe what I say next of your pet, then you’re dumber than you think!”

With that, Heinz plucked Perry right out of Phineas’ hands and threw him across the room that there was a slight crack heard, but it wasn’t from Perry, but the wall he was flung at.

“Perry!”

Phineas was then pulled and held captive by Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz with what he assumed was a gun to his head. Perry stood back on his four legs and nearly charged Dr. D with all his agent abilities when he saw Doof holding an invention that Perry knew from experience would hurt very badly to a human. Perry was trained to withstand pain that three men could bare, but one blast from that invention caused a lot of pain to him. Seeing the invention next to his owner’s head, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to expose his identity again and lose his home, but he also didn’t want Phineas to end up in a hospital, or even in a casket at this age.

“Well, now, isn’t this a scene worth seeing? The villain holding a hero at a point where he could be in deep pain, or even death, waiting to see if the secret agent would show himself for the safety of his human companion. What are you gonna do, Agent Perry the Platypus?”

“You’re a mad man. Everyone knows... he’s a platypus! And THEY DON’T DO MUCH!!!”

“How often have you said, ‘where’s Perry?’ And he was not around for long periods of the day? How often have you seen your pet platypus during your day to day lives? Tell me one day you have seen your pet the entirety of the day?”

Phineas looked up at his pet who was clearly showing signs of fear. Perry has disappeared during a lot of their greatest inventions and adventures. Some times he wondered, other times he figured Perry just went to lay in shade out in the sunlight in the most peculiar places. Then when he gave it much thought, he realised he said that a lot. Not to mention that trip he took to Africa with his family when he noticed a platypus appear out of nowhere and immediately knew it was Perry. He didn’t think much of it then, but now it made sense.

Perry just stood there thinking of what to be doing next that helped his owner and kept his secret. He then heard a beeping noise in which Evil Dr. Doof looked down at his wrist. That’s when Perry striked. He didn’t go hero mode, but instead charged like an animal and jumped into Phineas’ arms. Just as another portal opened up, Perry quickly pressed the switch on Phineas’ device that stopped time, just before all three of them were sucked into the new portal.


	4. That day returns to mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Perry meet Dipper Pines.

Phineas woke up with a jolt of fear. He looked around him and saw Perry wearing a chain around his neck and a fedora on his head. Perry wasn’t struggling nor was he dead, but more of also in a sleeping state. Phineas stood up and walked over to his pet, but was stopped short when he felt a tug on his wrists. Looking down, Phineas found chains around his arms that connected to the wall where his bed was. Phineas sat on the floor with his arms out to his side and waited for Perry to wake up. It didn’t take long, because soon, even Perry woke with a startled. Perry looked around him and saw Phineas sitting not too far from him. The platypus stood on his legs and waddled as far as the chain would let him, and laid right at his owner’s knees.

“Oh, Perry. I’m so sorry that I dragged you into this. That guy was crazy to attack you like that. I guess he has a hard time with pets.”

Perry began purring with a little whine being stifled. Phineas wanted so badly to pet him and comfort him, but the chains only let him reach so far. All he could do was sit there and watch his platypus silently cry there on his knee. It soon seemed that Perry fell asleep, and Phineas didn’t want to leave him, so he laid down so that at least his head was next to his furry friend. The red head gave his buddy a little peck on the head and soon joined him in slumber.

Several hours later, both Perry and Phineas woke up to a booming voice over a speaker and flashing lights.

“Ah, Perry the Platypus. And Phineas Flynn. So nice of you to join me in my little lonely realm I made myself. Here is where I take those who have wronged me and they serve as my SLAVES!! But for you, Phineas Flynn, you are more than a slave in my new domain. You are going to be my personal servant.”

Phineas was standing up at this point and was clearly pissed at Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. If he had the Hulk’s powers, he would have pulled the chains clean off the wall and went to show this guy who not to mess with. But he was only a simple inventor with only his platypus and aching wrists.

“I’ll never serve you, you monster!”

“I’m the monster? You’re saying I’m a monster?”

“Don’t tell me he’s gonna sing.” He looked at Perry who looked as worried as him.

Well let me tell you something about being evil  
Yeah, I knew he was gonna end up singing  
It’s not always what one may assume  
I didn’t want you to explain why you’re a monster  
There are certain things a villain needs to hold  
Some chain comforters could come in handy  
And there are many reasons for one to be evil  
Oh yes I’m a devilish bad guy  
No you aren’t  
I’m more smarter than any other villain  
I may have defeated you before  
I know a secret agent when I see them  
I’m not a fool like you seem to be  
Hey I’m not-  
All our lives are full of secrets  
And many are kept deep inside  
What are you even getting at?  
And sometimes the greatest one is right in front of you  
What are you talking about?!  
Secrets are one thing a villain always knows  
The little lies can’t hold me back  
I’m not sure where you’re going with this  
But I know for a fact that my platypus is no agent!  
He’s just a little platypus that you have dragged in on this whole charade  
There is no possible way my little friend could hold a secret from me  
And that there my boy is where you’re wrong  
I may be a villain, (yes that much is true)  
I may seem like the greatest liar around (most likely are)  
But I’ll tell you my greatest secret boy (oh, I’m waiting with agony)  
I have never told a lie (is that so?)  
Yes I am a villain, not everyone can be proud of that (I’m sure they don’t mind singing it though)  
But unlike most villains, I won’t hesitate to tell the truth!  
And unlike most hero’s  
I’m not afraid to show the real me  
Being a villain isn’t about telling lies  
No, it’s about spreading the truth  
Look at him now  
Your little platypus friend  
Doesn’t he now ring a bell  
See, being a villain is not about lies  
Being a monster isn’t that bad  
So call me what you like  
But like a villain, I don’t wish to spread more  
Lies

“Do you see now, boy. Your little buddy isn’t as innocent as you once believed. Ever since you got him, he was always a secret agent. But his selfishness was only so he wouldn’t be relocated.”

Phineas sat on his bed and looked at Perry with tears filling in his eyes. That one day had returned. That one fabulous, fantastic, most adventurous day Phineas and his friends have ever had. The day when Phineas found out his best friend was a secret agent, and the reasons why he never shared that secret to the rest of their family. He remembered Isabella kissed him before their memories were wiped. He was gonna say he liked her too before Carl flipped the switch and he forgot she like him. Sure, they were dating now, but he wouldn’t have mind if they dated sooner. But the main point was that he was willing to let go of that day just for the sake of keeping Perry in his home. 

Perry sighed and stood on his hind legs and stood as close to the red hair pal of his as he could. Perry gave his little purr as if to tell Phineas sorry. Phineas slightly smiled at his furry buddy’s attempt to apologize and stood up and walked over to him, reaching out a hand to pet the little secret agent.

“It’s alright, Perry. I know why you did what you did. I just wish we could get out of these chains and bust out of here.”

Just like that, their chains were released from around their person. Then the door opened and in walked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Perry got into a stance and looked prepare to fight their way out when a figure walked up behind Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It was a boy that was roughly the same age as Phineas. His hair was a dark brown, his eyes were a light shade of spruce, they looked tired too, and he seemed to have a birthmark on his forehead that was in the shape of the Big Dipper. That’s when both Perry and Phineas let their hands drop and waited for instructions from their captor.

“Now, give these two their new uniforms and show them where they will be staying. Oh, and Dipper, don’t start any funny business, got it?”

“Yes, master.” The boy, seemingly named Dipper said.

As Doofenshmirtz walked out, Dipper pulled out two pairs of the same outfit he was wearing and handed them to the new prisoners. Phineas noticed that Dipper wasn’t surprised to see a platypus standing on its back legs and wearing a fadora. Dipper gave Phineas a look that was very familiar. Phineas was gonna ask but Dipper quickly pushed a hand over his face and shushed him.

“You can’t ask questions here, otherwise master will be upset. And don’t ask why he hates questions, it’s just best not to ask or question him. When you do ask him any such questions, he’ll do horrible things to you, that you wish something else ended your life before crossing his path. Just change into your uniforms.”

Phineas gave a look of, ‘may I have some privacy?’

“Now. You’re gonna have to get used to changing in front of people without questions.”

Phineas sighed and began to strip off his sweater and jeans. Before he pulled the shirt uniform over his head, Dipper paused him and gestured to all his clothing, as if saying to take it all off. Phineas wanted to protest, but did as he was instructed, feeling a little uncomfortable as he pulled his boxers off. To make him feel better, Dipper turned around just as Phineas was about to pull them off. Phone as soon have the all clear for Dipper to look again, and Dipper picked up his previous clothes and guided them through their prison.

As Dipper explained their new chores and the things that needed to be done, Phineas took a good look around the place as they walked about the halls. The walls were kind of metallic that reached twenty feet above him, the floor was a stony surface that was smooth to the touch. Thought the walls were of metal, there were barred windows every seven feet with some type of shield on the wall in each gap. The hallways they walked in were fourteen feet in length and there were three different turns before they reach the end of the hall. From the ceiling, Phineas saw crystal like objects seemingly dangling as if to fall.

“Oh, don’t worry about the ceiling, they’re just kinda projected. It’s a hologram, kid. They are there for intruders.”

Dipper then lead the red head and the platypus into a spacious room that was only holding a large bed, a dresser, a seven foot by five foot mirror and a large, but still barred, window on the opposite side of the entry way. Phineas gapped at it all and just looked at the structure in awe. Perry, however, felt that this wasn’t gonna be a good place to be trapped in for who knows how long.

“You both should get some rest, because master is gonna want his breakfast early, and you two are responsible for delivering it to his chambers at exactly seven-thirty am, on the dot. Not two seconds after, not alone second before. Right on the dot.”

With that, Dipper walked out of the room and locked it. Phineas glanced at his buddy and shrugged before walking toward the bed. The red haired inventor laid on the soft bed and pulled the pillows in close, as his pet hesitated walking over to lay next to his owner. Doing his usual walk in a circle and laying in his owners warmth like every other night. This made Phineas smile warmly at his furry companion.

“Is that a normal thing you do, or is it out of habit?” Phineas chuckled.

Perry purred and snuggled deeply into his owner’s side. The young inventor smiled and pulled him close before sighing and looking up at the bed frame’s ‘ceiling’ thinking about how worried his parents must be after finding out Phineas wasn’t there for supper. It was normal for Perry to be gone for periods of the day, but Phineas was home at a certain time, and if he was going somewhere, he was gonna text them or call ahead of time.

“I’m sorry guys. If you can hear me. I didn’t run away, and I’m still alive. I’ll come home as soon as I can. I promise.”

Phineas wanted to see if he was gonna hear a response. When there was none for several minutes, the young man sighed and curled into his little pet. Phineas tried to stifle his cry as he drifted off to sleep. His dream that night didn’t help his mind ease up. To keep it short, he wasn’t getting much sleep that night.


	5. Back in Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a few years before the current time line. Minor character death. There’s news about Wendy too.

Dipper and Mabel were happy to be back in Gravity Falls after two years. They had planned on going to Gravity Falls the year after Bill’s defeat, but their parents wanted a little time with them before they started high school, and the year before, Mabel found a temporary boyfriend, who wouldn’t let her leave their hometown all summer. She ended it just before her and Dipper’s birthday at the end of the summer.

Even though, not much happens in Gravity Falls, it sure changed a lot since the Pines family left. For instance, the magical creatures were happy to be roaming about with the townsfolk seeing them. There were even stores and shops custom made for the gnomes and Manotaurs in town square. Mabel seemed happy about it, but Dipper was feeling a little off about it. Dipper laid in his bed in the Mystery Shack as Mabel put up her posters and calendar. Soos allowed them to stay since it was originally a Pines home before his and his fiancé, as of last year.

“I’m glad Soos and Melody are finally getting married, but I’m kinda upset we missed his abuelita’s funeral last summer.” Mabel said as she sat in her bed after she finished her poster hanging.

“Yeah, his abuelita was kinda cool. But I’m sure he’s forgiven the Pines for not showing and knew we would’ve been here if we could.” Dipper sighed as he sat up.

There was a slight knock on the door and the twins looked up and gasped. Then they rushed to the intruder that knocked at their door. There was a thud and Soos rushed up the steps to see the situation, and stumbled upon the whole Pines family laughing and hugging each other on the ground. Dipper and Mabel stood up and helped their Grunkles stand up.

“Kids, wow. You both grew like two whole feet.” Stan chuckled as he patted Mabel’s head.

“No, we only grew 18 inches, Grunkle Stan. But look at you, you lost what.... three hundred pounds?” Mabel joked that resulted in a headlock with Stan messing up her hair.

“You little booger. I wasn’t that heavy.”

“You’re right.” Ford commented.

“Thank you. See. My brother will always ha-“

“He was much heavier.”

The group all burst into a fit of laughter, including Stanley. Dipper suddenly felt left out for some reason as the group was talking and hardly acknowledging his presence. They didn’t mean it, they just got so caught up in Mabel’s and Stan’s little story exchanges. With nobody seeing him there, Dipper slipped out of the Mystery Shack and wondered about the woods. He really did miss being here in Gravity Falls, the place that started all his crazy adventures.

Dipper soon found himself standing in front of Bill’s stone body that was covered in graffiti with things like, ‘One eyed monster’ and ‘Never summon me’ along with what he believed to be Robbi’s signature ‘explosion’ that had improved over the years. Not planning on doing anything else, Dipper sat in front of the still demon body.

“Been a while, hasn’t it.” Dipper told the statue. “I mean, it not like I miss you. Hell, you still kind of haunt my dreams. I’ve had one the other night actually, before coming here.” Dipper sighed.

He pulled of the hat Wendy lended him two years prior and hoped to give back to her. Dipper played with the leather and flipped the ear pieces for a little bit. He really missed Gravity Falls, but he missed Wendy even more. He heard the news about Wendy shortly after hearing about Soos’ abuelita’s death. Wendy was out just exploring with her friends when the group heard her scream. They didn’t find any trace of her anywhere, but they only found the cap she borrowed from Dipper and left it with Soos until she would be found.

Most of the people believed it was Bill Cipher’s way of getting back at the people who were destined to defeat him, and was starting with Dipper’s closest friend. Dipper didn’t think that was true, because the dreams of Bill weren’t all nightmares. Dipper somehow felt that Bill was alive, but he wasn’t as evil as he was before. There were some dreams that warned him about an accident about to happen and it happened to be the place Mabel or their parents were gonna go before he stopped them or delayed the incident from happening to them.

“Do you really believe Wendy is still alive?”

Dipper sat there, hoping, praying, wishing that he’d hear that same haunting voice answer him. He wanted to know if his friend was ok and alive, but he also didn’t want to explain to his Grunkle Ford why he was talking to Bill’s statue after all these years. When nothing was said from inside Dipper’s mind or from the statue, the young Pines stood up and placed the hat back on his head. Dipper made his way toward the Shack when he saw a flash of blue light shine somewhere behind Bill’s frozen body.

“H-hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another part after the next chapter to explain a little more about this situation. Yes, I know it’s a short chapter, but the character after the next one may be longer.


	6. Day 1 on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Perry begin their first day.  
> Perry also has a short encounter with Dipper at night.

Phineas jolted to the alarm clock that was set next to his bed that he didn’t recall was there. The time showed 0430. Phineas sighed and climbed out of bed and shook his little friend. Perry growled groggily as he too climbed out of bed and put his little hat on his head. Stretching the tired limbs, both boys made their beds and went to find the kitchen. Took them an hour, but they finally managed to locate the kitchen where Doofenshmirtz’s breakfast was already made and ready to go.

“Why is his breakfast done so early?” Is what Phineas wanted to ask, but remembered what Dipper said about questions. That Dr. D didn’t like questions asked. Phineas picked up the tray and carried it out into the hall where he nearly had Dipper wear Dr. D’s food.

“Sorry, D-dipper.” Phineas found himself stutter.

Dipper just smiled and made his way to whatever he was suppose to do. Phineas and Perry began making their way in the direction they were told Doof’s bedroom would be. It was a good thing they woke up so early, because the moment they did find Doof’s bedroom, it was thirty seconds just before they had to open the door and enter. They waited until it was five more seconds before turning the doorknob and walking in the bedroom. Phineas froze for a second as he stepped inside the room because of how familiar it was. It was a good thing Perry was there, otherwise Doof would’ve thrown a tantrum because of them being one second late.

Perry pulled Phineas out before Doof could say a word to them, and shut the doors before turning to his owner. Perry could see the fear of not knowing why the room was so familiar looking and wanted to help him come to his senses. Phineas soon collected himself and made his way to the laundry area where Perry and him would be assigned something for the day. Worried, Perry tried getting the ginger’s attention by nudging him a little. The young inventor glanced at his best friend with a fake smile and a lying laugh.

“Yeah, I know what you mean Perry. We’d usually be racing each other down the steps by now if we were home, huh?”

Perry gave the look that said, “I know you’re scared, but we have to be honest with each other now, right?” Phineas stopped and Perry stayed next to him. He’s been with Phineas long enough to know that his owner was about to cry. The platypus tried his best to climb the young man and gave him a hug just as the tears began to flow. The inventor fell to his knees and gripped on Perry with a tight squeeze as he began to spew sob filled sentences to his pet.

“I-I don’t-don’t know what- we-we’re gonna do, Perry. I-I’m s-sca-scared. I-I’m so lost, a-and confused. What are we gonna do today? What are we gonna do?” Phineas cried into his platypus’s chest and the secret agent purred at him while rubbing the back of his owner’s head.

The day came and went, and Phineas and Perry were exhausted, but not from the day’s labour, but because of all the walking in the maze like building they were trapped in. When they entered the bedroom, Phineas immediately collapsed on the bed and passed out. Perry on the other... hand... he decided to stay awake and make sure nothing was gonna happen to his owner. After a little while, Perry heard the door creak and he stood up to see who it was. It was a little dark, but Perry could fairly make out the silhouette of a guy who looked Dipper.

Perry purred which startled the intruder. When his eyes adjusted, Perry saw that it was indeed Dipper. Perry sighed and walked over to the young man. Dipper smiled and patted Perry on the head and sat in a chair not too far from the bed. The secret agent stood next to him and noticed the look held on Dipper’s face. Knowing their history, Perry rested his hand on the brunette’s arm and gave a reassuring purr causing the young man to glance at him.

“Yea, I know. I want to tell him so badly, but I remember the reasons. He isn’t ready to hear the truth yet, Perry.”

Perry purred again and Dipper gave him a shrug.

“I don’t know. It was a little hard at first, Perry, but after today, I think he’ll be fine. He’s strong enough to handle it. And I’m sorry I had you dragged in this. The plan was only to get Phineas here, not have you captured.”

Perry’s expression shifted from concerned for Dipper to fearing him. What was he talking about? Dipper looked at Perry and smiled widely, causing the platypus to back away from him and rush to Phineas’ side. When Perry turned around, Dipper was gone, and the door was closed. Perry looked around frequently when a loud noise rang off the walls.

The platypus jolted up to the sound of the alarm and saw that Phineas was now wide awake. It was only a dream. Dipper didn’t walk into the room last night because the chair wasn’t there. Perry let out a breath and helped Phineas get the day started. Just before they left the bedroom, Perry turned to look in the room before shutting off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more explained about the relationship in the next chapter, and an explanation to why Dipper was acting weird in Perry’s dream.


	7. Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Dipper(Mason) met Phineas and an alternate universe Isabella(Pinky). And of course Perry is there too. But someone else is there too.

“Hello?” Dipper called out as the light flashed again.

Walking behind the statue of his fallen enemy, and a little further past the trees, Dipper ducked as a rock was flung in his direction. He quickly stood up as he heard shouting and things being thrown around. Some of the shouting he couldn’t make out, and the way they sounded was a little foreign to him and unrecognisable. It wasn’t a different language, just the tones of their voice were kinda odd and a bit far.

“Please! I’m only here to help! I’m not trying to hurt you!” A female voice shouted as it seemed she ducked.

“Yeah, last person who said that nearly chopped my head off!!! And she looked an awful lot like you!!!!” A male’s voice screamed back as he threw most likely a rock that hit a tree.

“Phineas! You’re hurt! I’m just trying to help. If you keep throwing things at me, you’re only gonna lose more blood. And I can’t let you die.” The female told this kid, ‘Phineas’, as Dipper got closer.

Dipper finally found the two... no.. three people not so far from where he was. Well, technically it’s two people, and a platypus. He wasn’t doing much. He looked at who he assumed was Phineas with the red hair, striped sweater, navy blue jeans and a peculiar shaped nose. 

The girl was right, he was hurt badly. There was blood dripping down his forehead, his left arm was cut deeply and it seems he was stabbed somewhere. From the looks of it, he lost at least a pint of blood at this point in his adventure. Dipper then looked over toward the female that was accompanied by the ginger.

The girl was approximately their age with raven hair and a pink bow in her ponytail. Her sweater was tied around her waist with white jeans that were stained from the dirt and grass and a bit of Phineas’ blood. She wore a tank top that was a salmon colour with a few scratch marks on her elbows and shoulders. Dipper made his way toward the female and cleared his throat startling the group.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Dipper asked the girl.

“Yeah. Well, kinda. This is Phineas, and he’s hurt badly.”

“Yeah, because of you!!” Phineas shouted before throwing another branch in the female’s direction.

Dipper caught it before it hit the girl and threw it to the ground. Phineas glared at him and Dipper sighed before making his way over to the injured teen. Phineas backed up against a tree and sat as Dipper got closer. The brunette knelt down and examined Phineas’ injuries before pulling out his bag and taking some medical supplies out.

“So, I take it you don’t trust girls, or what’s the situation with raven hair?” Dipper asked as he pulled out a needle to numb the pain.

“She... she was my friend at first, but she was trying to kill me.”

“That wasn’t me. I’ve only just met you and I was trying to save your ass from the dickhead, Bell.”

“Yeah right. Nobody can fool me, Isabella!! I just don’t understand where this hate toward me can from. I thought we were friends!!!”

“For the last time, I’m not Isabella, nor am I Bell, whom I saved you from. The name’s Pinky.”

“You lying biIIIIII-OUCH!!! The hell man?”

Dipper sighed as he finished bandaging Phineas’ wounds. Phineas was so upset with this odd version of his old friend that he didn’t pay attention to the guy tending his wounds. Phineas looked over the handy work and at the one who fixed them. This is when Phineas took a good look at the new comer. The brown hair, oak wood eyes, a bit of chin hair, maroon shirt under a black hoodie. Looking closer at the bangs of the kid, Phineas was able to make out a birthmark of some sort.

“Oh.” Phineas found himself saying out loud before covering his mouth in shock of how loud he said it.

Dipper chuckled. “It’s fine. I’m... Mason, but most call me Dipper.”

Pinky sat next to Dipper and looked over the bandaging on Phineas. She let out a whistle of approval.

“I’ve never seen such skills. Where’d ya learn, kid?”

Dipper chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I kinda learned on my own, at first. Cause my twin sister kept getting hurt and then my parents wanted me to become a doctor, so I’m gonna start classes at the end of the summer.”

“Mason, was it?”

Hearing that, Dipper blushed and nodded.

“Well, um... thank you. I was feeling a little tired.”

“I told you.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m still mad at you. Leading me away from my friends and family on this fucked up mission of yours.”

“Hey, you weren’t suppose to be going through dimensions in the first place.”

“Whoa whoa whoa... dimensions?”

“Yeah. Triangle nose here actually has a triangle head in his universe, but for some reason he and his friends were in my dimension were my evil twin, Bell took over the Tristate area. She tricked them because they all reminded her of our old friends before she became evil.”

Dipper glanced at Phineas, who wore guilt on his face as he turned toward the platypus. It was kinda weird to see a platypus as a pet, well, Dipper assumes it was a pet since he’s never seen one in Gravity Falls. But who was he to judge when his twin, surprising, still had a pet pig. Phineas pet the platypus and sighed before turning to face both Pinky and Mason.

“Pinky, I’m sorry we told her where you were. We thought, since she looked like Isabella, that she was kind and friendly. I did it only because she held Perry captive. Perry may be a platypus and they don’t do much, but he means a lot to me. Wouldn’t you do anything to get someone you cared about back to you safely?”

“Yeah.” Mason found himself saying.

“Wait, you lost someone, didn’t you.” Pinky said from behind.

Mason sighed and nodded. Sitting closer to Phineas Mason told them about Wendy and how he USED to have a huge crush in her, and how they were great friends, but she disappeared last summer. He also told them about Bill Cipher and the whole ‘Return the Falls’ situation and that was the other reason why he wanted to study medical stuff. Mason pulled the hat off his head a handed it to Phineas.

“This was hers, ya know. She was the most amazing, sweet, kind, chill, and prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. I had hoped that one day we’d be together, but since she’s gone... I don’t think I’ll get the chance.”

Phineas patted his shoulder in comfort, earning a smile from the brunette.

“That and I recently found out I may be bisexual. It’s not confirmed, but I had a dream about some dude and well.... it was kinda hot.”

Pinky and Phineas both said, “Dude!!” As they looked away from him.

Mason shrugged and leaned against the tree whilst looking at the setting sun. He knew by now, Mabel wouldn’t asked about where he went, but he didn’t feel like going home yet. If he was lucky, Mabel was most likely obsessing over some guy by now and forgot about him... again.

Not to far from them, where the Bill Cipher statue was suppose to be, a shadow began to climb the tree.

“You thought you were safe, huh? We’ll see about that.” A one eyed man said as he pulled out a piece of wrinkled paper. “We’ll see about that. Phineas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, I know. But next one might be longer, or just as long. I’m not 100% sure. But it will be Wendy’s story.


	8. Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy’s small side of the story. She’s not the only thing being kept a secret right now.

Wendy was running through the woods trying to find a perfect place to hide as her friends were counting. Her friends and her were bored and decided to play Sardine to pass the time. She was voted to hide since her friends wanted a challenging game, plus knowing Wendy, she would’ve found the hider first and made it difficult for the others to find them. After the group was halfway through with counting, Wendy figured she found the perfect place where she and Dipper ran into that shapeshifter. He was frozen by now, so there was no real danger in there anymore.

Wendy did the climb up to the switch but before she could enter the chambers there was a bright flash of blue light behind her causing her to fall. When Wendy got up she saw some weird looking robot hovering over her. On instinct, Wendy pulled the axe she conveniently always had out and swung at the robot watching as it fell to the ground. Wendy thought she was safe until she saw three more from a portal like hole behind them.

“Well, come on then!” Wendy shouted as she pulled out another axe.

The heads of the robots shifted from the friendly face to a heavily armoured one before hovering closer to Wendy. The ginger waited a bit before swiping at both sides knocking two down before they got close and she jumped onto the third one who had a hard time trying to brush her of itself. Wendy held her axe above her head before almost swinging it onto the head on the robot. Almost because as it was over her head, someone behind her gripped the axe and lifted her off the robot. In shock and not finding enough time to react, Wendy was swung into a tree forcing her to let go of the axe and falling to the ground struggling to catch her breath.

“We can’t have you destroying anymore of our robots now, young lady.” A woman said as the axe was snapped in half.

Wendy looked up and gasped as she saw a middle aged woman with purple glasses, dark wood hair and a black outfit with some bits of metal visible here and there standing over her. Wendy tried to scream but nothing could come out since her lungs were still empty of air. The robotic woman griped the lumberjane and pulls her close. Wendy finally found the air in her lungs and kicked the robot in its chest but nothing happened. It wasn’t as dense as the other ones she destroyed, it was almost like it was made out of vibrainum.

“Wha-what are you?” Wendy gasps.

“That’s not important.”

Wendy was then lead to the portal the robots entered, and try as she might, she was unable to get out of the iron grip of the soulless metal head. In one last attempt to get help, Wendy let out the loudest scream she could in hope her friends finished counting. It was too late by the time she finished screaming. The portal closed behind her and the robots that remained.

It’s been a year since then. Wendy was scared, and afraid. It wasn’t her usual self, true, but for some reason, this place seemed to drain her courage and replace it with fear and dread. She didn’t understand why or how it was even possible, but she had to guess that it had something to do with the stuff given to her each mealtime. She tried not to eat the stuff, but no matter how hard she tried to resist the urge to eat the food, she always found herself consuming the whole plate. It was once again mealtime, and Wendy wanted so badly not to eat the food, but again, she found herself unable to resist.

“What the hell do you put in this shit?” Wendy spat at her robotic captor after her first mouthful.

The food was revolting, like as if someone burned dirt, rolled it in animal shit, soaked it in moody soapy water and used that to marinate the food on the plate. Wendy had to fight the urges to vomit each meal, but since that was all she was given as food over the past year, she seemed to not have a choice. The robot she learned to be Charlene just looked at the teen before walking off to the charging station. After her second gulp, Wendy couldn’t hold the food in anymore and wasted all the contents in her stomach onto the floor outside the cage she was trapped inside.

“Everyday.” She whimpered, uncontrollably, “It’s always the fucken same thing. Feeds me, walks away, and I sit here sobbing my eyes out. Why am I even like this? This isn’t me!!”

Wendy curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep like she did after each meal. It wasn’t healthy, but it was the only way for her to get any sleep, plus she had no control over anything else.

“Dipper, I wish you were here. I miss you.” Wendy said finally before drifting into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last few chapters aren’t related entirely to the title of the story, but I also hope you guys are enjoying it so far, even though the little Doof x Phineas and the Phineas x Dipper/Mason. They’re coming don’t worry. I’m actually surprised anyone is reading these, so thank you. I’ll try to stick to the main title if you guys want.


	9. Fooled?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason(Dipper for a couple more chapters) brought Phineas and Pinky back to the shack to let Phineas rest.

Mason lead Phineas and Pinky to the Mystery Shack at about midnight, hoping and praying his family was asleep. Seeing the lights shut off, Mason helped Phineas up the steps to the attic where he and Mabel were sleeping and gently opened the door. Seeing Mabel fast asleep, the young twin laid the red head on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Mason saw the platypus jump from the floor and snuggle next to its owner with a slight sigh. Mason smiled and stepped out of the bedroom with Pinky behind him.

“Hey, sorry we had to bother you in your dimension.” Pinky whispered whilst rubbing the back of her head. “I just pulled him into the closest portal we had.”

Mason shrugged, “Hey, I’m used to crazy nonsense now. The summer my sister and I first got here kind of numbed all the weirdness but now.”

Pinky nodded. “Right, the one eyed demon. Got it. Besides, what happened to him?”

Mason chuckled silently, “Well the long story short, he was defeated when my Grunkle Stan’s mind was erased, but he got his memories back.”

“Right, you told me that. And you said there was a statue of him? I’d like to see it. I’ve seen many things in my life, but never a frozen demon.”

“Sure. I can show you first thing in the morning. First things first, we should rest. I believe the couch downstairs is free and I’ll try to sleep with my sis.”

“Are you sure she’ll be ok with it?”

Mason nervously laughed, “Well, I usually only sleep next to her if I had a Bill dream, so I’ll tell her I had another one of those and she’ll be fine about it.”

Pinky didn’t judge, she too used to comfort her sister when she had nightmares, since she was older by fourteen minutes. Pinky just wished Mason good night and watched as he shut the door to the attic before making her way to the living room.

Pinky sat on the couch with her arms over her head and a wicked grin on her face. She couldn’t help but contain the laugh growing in her throat. Her plan seemed to be in motion, and it seemed to her, Mason and Phineas were buying this goodness act.

“You have been fooled!” Pinky chuckled as Stanley walked into the living room with a glass of milk.

Staring blankly at each other, Stan walked out of the living room saying, “Still dreaming, Stan. Still dreaming.”

Pinky soon looked at her watch and stood up from the couch making her way to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short. But bare with me.


	10. Random stuff... kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We try to return to the present time but Doofenshmirtz insists on breaking the fourth wall. [No I do not!!!]<— Doof.  
> “I think they got that.” Phineas chimed in.  
> Sorry. Continue reading.
> 
> Also may be some spoilers due to Doof’s behaviour.
> 
> [LIAR]

Phineas and Perry were in the laundry room when Doof and a few other servants walked up to them. There was look of sorrow and fear plastered on the other servants as Phineas and Perry seemed to ignore their “master’s” presence. Heinz didn’t appreciate this at all, and he gave death glares to those who kept staring.

When Phineas and Perry were done in the laundry room, they walked out to go finish their other chores that were assigned to them. It’s been a few months that they’ve been working there, and normally every night, Phineas was crying himself to sleep.

“Servant, halt!” Heinz shouted at the duo in the hallway.

Ignoring him once again, the platypus and his owner kept walking. They knew they’d be in big trouble by ignoring their Master’s call, but they couldn’t care less about him, since he ruined Phineas’ future. Doofenshmirtz snapped his fingers and the servants with him all went to apprehend the two insubordinates.

“What the hell!!” The ginger shouted as he was now kneeling in front of his captor.

Perry tried to fight, but found himself oddly weak to these servants. Heinz glared daggers at them both for willingly ignore his call and his presence. He pulled Phineas’ face close to his as the young inventor also glared daggers into him. Doofenshmirtz was taking it easy on Perry and Phineas for months, but with their recent behaviour, he figured he made them pay.

“You two have gotten it easy but you guys have gotten too far. With... hey... I was gonna say that.”

[Sorry, it’s part of the Narrative script]

“You’re lucky I’m not real otherwise I’d have you kneeling in front of me!”

[Or I could just delete this story and we won’t have this conversation again.]

“Fine let’s get back to the script.”

“Were you seriously arguing with the writer?”

“No-“

[Yes you were]

“Hey, I don’t think the readers want to be reading this, they want some action and other things I’m sure.”

[Well, I promised fourth wall breaking, so here is fourth wall breaking]

“Hey, I’m with Doof on this. Can we continue the story? Not everyone enjoys fourth wall breaking.”

[Fine. Back to the story.]

Doofenshmirtz sighed and glared into the young inventor‘s sky blue eyes as he growled.

“You and your platypus have- No. I can’t. The scene is ruined. I’m gonna punish them in the 12th chapter, the author ruined the moment for me.” Doofenshmirtz sobbed as he walked back to his room.

“I’m not sobbing!!” Heinz cried.

“He isn’t crying either.” Phineas, you aren’t helping me here.

Perry purred. Wait... I though you were on my side. I was even gonna make you speak in the future chapters.

“Whoa!! Spoilers!!” Doofenshmirtz yelled from the other room, which you guys can’t see because your reading- “I think they get it!!!”

Ok, next chapter guys, sorry for that. Doofenshmirtz needs to cool down.

“OH, I NEED TO COOL DOWN!?!!”

See?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Chapter eleven and twelve will be uploaded as soon as possible.
> 
> [Doubt it]
> 
> Heinz Meddleshmirtz Doofenshmirtz, (full name, I looked it up) I swear...


	11. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Pinky be trusted? Guess you’ll see
> 
> [More fourth wall breaking!!!]
> 
> Shut it Doof, I can extend the chapter of you and Phineas doing the do!!!
> 
> “I actually don’t mind on that.”
> 
> ‘Grrrrr’
> 
> [Oh, who cares anyway, I think most of these readers want to read about Phineas and Dipper/Mason]
> 
> {Whoa, hey. Leave me out of this fourth wall breaking}
> 
> “Well, it isn’t in the story so far.”
> 
> {Hey, just continue to the story please?!?}
> 
> I actually want to see this.
> 
> [Roll film!!]

Looking around making sure nobody was watching her, Pinky made her way back into the woods and to the location she and Phineas entered the dimension. Pulling her hair out of a ponytail and putting the sweater back on, a tall one eyed man walked out of the shadows.

“I was wondering if you’d show.” The man said.

“Well, I hope you got what I asked.” Pinky scoffed.

Smiling, the one eyed man turned to the statue of the demon Mason talked about. Pinky smiled wickedly as she walked to the stone being holding the paper the one eyed man handed her. Looking over the incantation, Pinky crumpled the paper and threw it behind her before cracking her knuckles and taking a framed photo of Phineas out of her bag and taped an X over his eyes.

“Did you get the other things, Heinz?” Pinky asked as she held her hand out.

Laughing, Heinz placed the other items into her hand, “Of course. You aren’t the only one with plans with him, you know.”

“And you’re sure he did see you, or recognise you?”

“On my choo-choo.”

“Alright. Let’s get this done and over with.”

The wind around them started to blow around and there were dark clouds that came out of nowhere suddenly swirling around above them as they said the incantation over and over, beginning to speak backwards as only stuff in a cartoon or movie happened all around them. Yes, you thought the fourth wall was done being broken, think again. Anyway, the storm grew wild and it suddenly stopped, freezing everything, turning it all grey and blurry.

Once they opened their eyes, the triangle being formed out of thin air and then just plopping onto the ground with a thud. Pinky and Heinz glanced at each other in confusion and shock as the one they read about stood on the ground, not hovering at all. What they imagined was a yellow Dorito with one eye hovering in the air with a black top hat with a black bow tie and an evil Ora.

This one however, was a triangle yellow shape with one eye, but that was it. He wasn’t hovering, wasn’t wearing a bow tie or top hat. He was stumbling over his footing as he stood and faced the two who summoned him.

“Oh, uh... heh heh. Wh-who are you two?” The being nervously chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bill finally comes back, but he has forgotten who he was... mostly.


	12. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Perry are separated and Phineas is now more scared than he has ever been in his life.

Ok, so, I’ll try not to break the wall. On to the chapter!!

Phineas glared at his captor as his face was gripped tightly in this bastard’s left hand. Doofenshmirtz was so close to Phineas that the ginger was able to fell his sickly hot breath run over his face.

“You and your platypus have had it easy for months, but I feel now may be a good time you got the punishment you were meant to have when you first arrived.” Doofenshmirtz growled as he ordered the servants holding Phineas to except him to the dungeon.

That’s when Phineas took close inspection to the servants holding him and Perry captive. They weren’t dressed the same way as him and the other servants around the mansion. Their clothes were similar to Doofenshmirtz‘a clothing. They were wearing black kind of leathery coats and their eyes were shaded with black eyeshadow and the hairstyle each had was slick and smoothed back.

“Hey, let me go!! I have work to do!!” Phineas screamed as he fought against these servants, but they held their grip on him.

“Save your breath, servant!” One of them growled as they entered the dungeon. “Our order is only from our master.”

They threw the young inventor into the wall as Doofenshmirtz walked through the doorway. Phineas stood up and held his wounded arm while glancing about the room, trying to look for a way out, or to understand what happened in here. The young ginger was so caught up in his search that he hadn’t seen Doof walk up close to him until they were sharing the same breath. They weren’t exactly kissing, but if either of them moved an inch forward, they might as well be.

Phineas held his breath as he looked into the dark blue eyes of his captor and saw the intentions grow within those eyes. Phineas was terrified and he didn’t know what his next move was gonna be. Heinz grinned as he moved away from the terrified teen and walked to the door escorting the other servants out and shutting the door, locking it as soon as the door clicked.

“What am I doing here?!? WHERE’S PERRY?!?!” Phineas screamed.

“Oh, Agent P was returned to his chambers. I’ll deal with him later. After all, he doesn’t do much, right?”

Phineas backed up into the wall behind him as Heinz placed both hands on either side of the young man’s triangular head. Afraid of what was to come, Phineas shut his eyes tightly as he felt the evil version of his brother’s soon to be father-in-law moved in closer till they then again shared the same breath. The teen bit his lips inward as the hot breath from the man in front of him ran across his face.

Trying as he might, Phineas was unable to hold back the tears that flowed from his eyes as he felt Heinz place his lips on his left cheek. Stiffening at the sudden touch, Phineas slowly opened his eyes to see Doof walk back to the door and slam it shut. After processing 12% of what happened, the young Flynn collapsed to the floor and began sobbing as he violently tried to rub Dr. D’s germs from his cheek. Failing due to his sudden heart rate increase, Phineas then passed out on the cold stone floor from all his sobbing.

“I wish this was only a dream.” Phineas said before falling unconscious.

—————————————

Perry struggled against the chains in his chambers the odd looking servants placed him into after escorting his owner to who knows where. The secret agent tried to find any way to escape the cool metal, but found none and gave up trying. All he could do was stand there staring blankly at the floor. Soon, the door was opened and in walked Dipper. Perry wanted to purr, but instead began sobbing.

Dipper rushed quickly over to the chained up platypus as he kept crying and released the small creature from the tight bounds of silverfish metal. While still sobbing, Perry was lifted up into the caring arms of this familiar boy as they made their way out of the room.

“It’s ok, Perry. Phineas is fine. I promise, I’ll get you guys home, safe.” Dipper soothed into the semi aquatic mammal of action’s ear.

After walking a while, Perry stopped crying and began strolling beside the young brunette. The Pines lead the duck billed agent into his own chambers which was the normal stereotypical style for a ‘slave’. Quickly clearing a spot for his platypus friend, Dipper helped the agent quickly fall asleep.

“I’ll find Phineas. I swear on my love for him.”


	13. Broken trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill talks to Mason about the terrible plot in store for Phineas.

Pinky and Doof glanced at each other in confusion as Bill kept stumbling over his feet and looking around like he’s never been there before. He had to be playing a joke, right? After all, Bill Cipher was a master trickster, one might say even better than Loki.

“Drop the act, Cipher.” Pinky demanded.

“Cipher? Was that my name now?” The yellow demon glanced around the scenery as Doof and Pinky tried to get him to pay attention.

“Hey, triangular freak! We summoned you so you could help us get revenge on a particular person.” Heinz hissed.

“Revenge, huh? Well... I may not remember much, but I know for a fact that revenge is never the proper solution. I think I may have tried many times before... but like I said, I don’t remember much.” Bill scratched the back of his form as he pointed in the direction of the shack. “Besides, you caught me at the worst time, I have a meeti-“

Bill was cut off with Heinz stepping in his way and what seemed to be a stick poked in his center. Bill then glared up at the one eyed man, which in return Heinz also seemed to glare at the small creature he had hoped would help him get his revenge on Phineas. Bill took the stick’s end and pushed it to the left of him as he brushed the spot on his form where Heinz held the tree’s limb.

“You know? I usually don’t do much harm to anyone, but let me tell you something. If I’m ever late for a meeting, it usually means I was busy HURTING someone, or I simply lost track of time.” Bill said with his demotic side nearly bursting through at the word hurting. “So, unless you booked a meeting time, I suggest you stay out of my way.”

Bill then started his way again as Pinky and Heinz looked at each other quizzically as they watched the yellow creature walk off to the Shack. Who could he be having a meeting with there, and how did this creature remember his meetings if he didn’t remember his own name? Pinky just shook her head and decided to wait for Cipher’s meeting to end. Heinz wasn’t having it, but he was a patient man.

Bill glanced behind him for a moment, making sure these people weren’t following him. Seeing as they weren’t, he quickly made a run for the front door of the Mystery Shack passing through it. Panting silently, he made his way up the stairs to the room the mystery twins were sleeping. Passing through the door yet again, Bill stood next to Mabel’s bed where he knew Mason was sleeping. The demon cleared his throat waking the young teen.

“Bill? What are you doing here? You know it’s not safe since the unicorn hair-“

“Yea yea, but I think since the evil part of me was destroyed and erased, it doesn’t effect me anymore. But that’s not why I booked this meeting, Mason.”

Mason chuckled, “What, no Pine-tree or Dipper?”

Bill rolled his eye, “Funny. No. This is serious. I was just nearly summoned by two creeps.”

“Who would do that?” Mason scoffed.

“A one eyed man and a weird little lady.”

Mason held a hand to his chin. Why did that seem familiar? He didn’t know much about the one eyed man, but the little lady almost seemed to click something inside his mind.

“The girl didn’t by chance have pink on her, right?”

Bill just nodded as he began to take on a new form. Mason wasn’t taken back by this since he’s seen Bill turn his form into a human before. Bill seemed to enjoy the human form more than the triangular form.

“Well... this can’t be good then.”

“Why is that?”

Mason then proceeded to explain about Phineas and how he was nearly killed by a girl from a different dimension than his and how they ended up in this dimension. Bill listened then told Mason the description of the two people who tried to summon his evil side and their intentions.

“I knew she couldn’t be trusted!” Mason shouted. “Phineas is in trouble.”

Mason made his way to the door prepared to open it when he just passed through it. Confused, Mason looked back at the human form of Bill. Cipher shook his head as he pulled Mason back into the room.

“It works better when you wake up.” Bill said as he shoved Mason back into his sleeping body.

Mason screamed as he woke up. He still wasn’t used to being forced back into his form after his meetings with Bill. Mason was about to fall back asleep as she looked at his sister who turned to him.

“Bill?” She yawned.

“Yeah... but it’s fine now.” Mason lied as he fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter. Just kinda in a block. Can’t sleep, eat or write. Will try to update when I can, so I hope you guys didn’t mind this one. And thank you for reading and joining me on this crazy story. I’m working on keeping the story on one timeline. Let me know if you guys want to next chapter to be the final past or if you guys enjoys me going back and forth. Thanks.


	14. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admitting feelings is hard to do.

Mason woke up to the sound of Phineas grunting from his wounds. Remembering the dream from the night before, he quickly sat up in bed to check over at his bed where Phineas lay. He nearly choked on the air he sucked in when he saw his sister sitting next to the red head.

“Oh, bro bro. Did you help Phineas here?” Mabel smiled as she finished cleaning the bandages.

“You... you know him?” Mason asked confused.

“I-I told her my name.”

“Oh.” Mason chuckled as he got up to inspect the bandages.

Mabel looked from her brother toward the boy in his bed. Phineas saw the confused look on her face before it transformed into the same face Isabella had when she got extremely excited. Mason looked up at Phineas’ face then toward where the ginger was staring.

“What is it Mabel?” Mason asked, a little petrified at his twin’s expression.

He’s seen that face before and he knew that she was most likely hatching a plan. It couldn’t have been good for him OR for Phineas.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!!”

In the kitchen, Ford, Stan and Soos were eating pancakes that Stan made and was still making. Ford had a slight smile on his face and he lifted the newspaper up more.

“I think Dipper has a new crush.” The old man chuckled as his twin handed him another pancake.

“Yeah, or the little gremlin Mabel does.” Stan smirked as he went back to making pancakes.

Back in the room, Mabel was shaking her twin back and forth while spewing nonsense. Phineas sat there and couldn’t help hide his smile. Mason glanced at him with a facial expression saying he needed help.

“YOUHAVEANEWCRUSHICANTBELIEVETHATIDIDNTSEEITEARLIERYOUREALLYLIKETHISBOYIKNEWYOUCOULDNTJUSTLOVEGIRLSYOULOVEBOYSTOOANDILLDOEVERYTHINGICANDOTOHELPYOU!” Mabel screamed super fast, that both guys were surprised she didn’t pass out from the lack of oxygen.

“Whoa, Mabel!! What are you saying?” Mason stopped his sister from moving and looked into her eyes.

“I’m curious too. What was that about... crush and... love boys to-“

Mason slapped his hand over Phineas’ mouth before the realisation hit the red head, but he felt it was too late for that. Seeing Phineas in his peripheral, Mason was able to make out the light tint of red sprayed across the other teen’s face. Removing his hand, Mabel squealed as she bounced in one spot before rushing down the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs.

“DIPPER AND PHINEAS SITTING IN A TREE!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!”

Both guys sat in an uncomfortable silence as the looked away from each other. Phineas inspected his bandages as Mason rubbed the back of his neck glanced to the far end of the room. The mystery twin began whistling as the inventor kept clearing his throat.

“So...” Phineas finally said.

“So...” Mason repeated nervously.

“Crushes...”

“Yup...”

“Well... not that it helps but, I’m actually bisexual, too.” Phineas chuckled nervously.

“Oh... oh... yea... well... I just recently found out I was and-“

“No way! My brother noticed that I was when I turned fourteen.”

“Really?”

Phineas smiled as he told Mason about the time he had a crush on this new kid when he was in middle school and how he wasnt able to keep a straight sentence when the kid was around. Phineas didn’t understand this feeling at first, but then Ferb told him that he had a crush on the new kid.

“And here’s the funny part of all this, his name was also Mason.”

Mason quickly hid his blushing face as Phineas looked at him.

“So... I suppose you have a thing for Mason still?”

“Nah, he wasn’t swinging my way, or I just wasn’t his type.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah. I was broken hearted after that. But there is Isabella.”

Mason sadly looked away after the mention of Phineas’ childhood friend. He didn’t know how he was going to explain that Pinky... the one that looks like his friend/crush... was actually a traitor. But he assume that Phineas knew this already. That reminded Mason about Pinky. Was she back in the shack?

“Um...” Mason stood up and pointed to the door, “I better get some breakfast before Mabel goes around setting up a date for us.”

Phineas chuckled, “Oh, well that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Mason nodded as he made his way down the steps and into the kitchen. Ford looked up from his newspaper and gave a slight laugh.

“So who’s the new crush? Is his name Phineas by any chance?”

Mason blushed as he grabbed two plates of pancakes and made his way back up the stairs. When in the stairs, Mason swears he heard the three men talking about him and Phineas. Blushing furiously, Mason made it to the room and handed Phineas the plate of hot cakes.

Mason picked at his food as the thoughts of Pinky kept coming to mind. What was her plan with Phineas, and who was she working with that wanted to hurt his Phineas so badly? His thoughts were quickly ignored as Mabel came back into the room jumping more than Pinkie Pie.

“I have a surprise for you guys!!!” She beamed as Mason helped Phineas down the stairs and to Ford’s old room.

“Oh. My. Gosh.”


	15. Feelings or fright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.... first kiss from old guy.... this is awkward. But you guys do remember Phineas is 18 in this story, right? I hope so.

Phineas glanced up at the door as it creaked open. Terrified out of his mind, Phineas quickly hid under the table before he could see who was entering. He covered his mouth as he heard the footsteps step closer toward his hiding place and tried his best not to cry.

“Phineas?” A familiar voice whispered. “It’s me. Dipper.”

Phineas peered over the top of the table and bolted toward the young brunette. Dipper held Phineas close as he heard faint sniffles coming from the teenager in his arms. It’s been so long since Dipper held Phineas this close before. He wanted it to be a dream, but he also didn’t. The time and place could be a little different, but Dipper just wanted to be in the moment.

“It’s ok, you’re alright. Doofenshmirtz didn’t do anything to you, right?” Dipper softly spoke.

“No... he... he just brushed his lips across my face. Why did he do that?!” Phineas began to cry again.

Dipper wanted so badly to give more comfort to his inventor, but he had to wait until Phineas would remember again. Sure it was hard for Dipper, but he knew there had to be someway for Phineas to remember their past. Dipper also wanted to punch Doofenshmirtz in the face for kissing HIS Phineas on the cheek.

“Listen, I can’t stay long, but I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. I’m not gonna let him do anything to you. I promise.”

“Don’t promise me something you know you can’t keep.” Phineas sniffled as Dipper hugged him and made his way back out of the dungeon.

Phineas then sat on the floor and looked down at his hands. He was shaking badly. He wasn’t cold, but the air around him felt frigid. He wanted so badly to go back home, and to see Isabella, his brother, his friends. But there was this other feeling Phineas had when Dipper was in the room. Sure, he’s known Dipper since he got here, but there was this little familiarity whenever Dipper was around.

The teenager was gonna say something to himself, but the doors began to open and he quickly stood up. It was Doofenshmirtz. Of course it was. Phineas wanted to be pissed off and yell at the man, but remembering the last time Heinz was in the dungeon, all Phineas could feel was pure terror coursing throughout his body.

“I hope you slept well?” Doofenshmirtz sighed as he placed something on the table. “I realize that you didn’t eat yesterday. So I brought you some breakfast.”

Phineas stood his ground as he looked at the plate of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon steaming with heat that lay on the table in front of him. He gulped quietly to himself as his captor took a seat on the other side of the meal. Not trusting this man, Phineas took a half step backwards toward the cemented wall.

“It’s not laced with anything. I swear.” Doof scoffed as he placed a napkin, fork and butter knife next to the plate. “I’m evil, not... well I’m not THAT kind of evil.”

The redhead didn’t move from his place, just kept staring terrified at his holder. Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes as he took the fork and took a bite out of the eggs. After swallowing, Heinz showed Phineas his tongue to prove he didn’t tamper with the meal.

Phineas soon started slowly walking toward the table and took a seat at the chair on his side of the room. He stared at his food and hesitantly took a bite before looking at the other man in the room. After chewing his food, Phineas swallowed hard before placing the fork back on the table.

“See? Nothing is wrong with your food.” Doofenshmirtz smiled coldly.

“What do you want?” Phineas finally said confidently since Doofenshmirtz brought him here.

“Oh, Phineas. It’s not really what I want, but more of a matter of respect from my employees.”

“You mean all the teenagers you kidnapped?” Phineas growled.

“Come on, Phineas Flynn. They aren’t all teenagers. Some are roughly my age or older.”

“You’re a monster!” Phineas screamed as he slammed his fists into the table leaving a small dent where his still clenched fist rested.

“Well, we did discuss this in Chapter 4.” Doofenshmirtz sneered.

“No! We aren’t breaking the fourth wall here. You are going to tell me why you fucking brought me into this damn dungeon and you are going to tell me NOW!!”

Phineas was now standing at this point, with the butter knife in hand. Doofenshmirtz smiled as he too stood up from his chair. He was able to sense the hatred seeping from the young inventor as he walked around the table to get closer to the teen. All the confidence and anger that was boiling at the max in Phineas’ heart was quickly flooded with fear and terror as Heinz placed a hand on his that held the little weapon.

Heinz then lifted the trembling teen’s chin to where their eyes were yet again staring deeply into the other’s. Doofenshmirtz saw the fear of a child as Phineas saw dark intentions roaring in his. The young ginger tried not to let his fear take over and refused to let his tears fall in front of this asshole.

“Are you threatening me?” Heinz chuckled as his face drew closer toward his prisoner.

At this point, all of any kind of words died in Phineas’ throat. All he was able to do was stare into this monster’s eyes as the butter knife was taken out of his hand and placed back on the table. The redhead wanted to do so much. He wanted to scream, to cry, to punch this dick in the face, but his entire body was frozen with fear. Fear that he’d never see his family again. Fear that he’d be stuck here forever. Fear that something terrible happened to his best friend. And fear that he’d end up meeting the same fate, or wishing that he had.

“You know, I love it when someone thinks they’re so confident, but then show their true selves when met with an unknown situation, like this. You had enough energy and strength to get out of here, but when I didn’t react the way you expected me to, you deflated faster than a pop of a balloon.”

Doofenshmirtz leaned in closer toward the young inventor where he was able to feel his breath tickling his chin. Phineas shut his eyes tightly as their lips made contact, and silently began crying as Doofenshmirtz didn’t pull away. It felt like forever that they stood in that position before Heinz finally pulled his lips off of Phineas’. Phineas was a bit relieved that this wasn’t his first kiss, but he was scared that this was his first kiss from another guy.

Doofenshmirtz scoffed as he wiped the tears away from the ginger’s face. Phineas pulled his face away from the older man and held his fists at the shoulder height. Doofenshmirtz surprised the teen by holding him close, while soothing him.

“It’s ok. You’ll be alright. There there.” Heinz whispered in a tone like as if he never did this before.

Phineas was slightly taken aback, and he wanted nothing more to do than punch the eyepatch off this older man, but found himself hugging the guy back. Heinz tensed up for a brief second before easing back into the comfort of the young inventor. He was kinda hoping Phineas would push him away, so his emotions were going haywire to this unknown feeling that his prisoner was giving. Ironic, right?

‘This has to be a joke, right?’ Doofenshmirtz thought as he slowly pulled away from the young servant.

“Feeling better?”

Phineas nodded as he leaned his head to rest on Heinz’s chest. Dr. Doofenshmirtz glanced about the room before clearing his throat. Phineas opened his eyes widely and pushed himself off the evil scientist.

“Oh... right... sorry. I... it just felt right.” The redhead blushed as he brushed the broad chest and took a step away from his captor.

“So... I’ll... ahem... I will be back tomorrow. Then.... by then... I s-should be punishing you.” Doofenshmirtz stammered as he exited the dungeon.

Phineas then slowly sat back on the ground with a huff. Why did he feel this way for his holder? He’s felt this feeling before, but it was with Dipper, right? But how was Phineas supposed to remember this feeling for Dipper when he recently met him? Unless this wasn’t the first time he’s met Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doof told me to write the part of him having a broad chest.
> 
> [liar!]
> 
> “Nope, I heard you even thre-“
> 
> [not helping!!]


	16. Real first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Phineas share their technically first real kiss... with another guy. Oh, and Mason’s Grunkles are a okay with it. So hope you enjoy that.

Previously...  
“Oh. My. Gosh!”  
And now...

Mason and Phineas looked at the decor of the room and both nearly bolted for the front door as the whole scenery was covered in hearts and other things that I mustn’t mention now for there are children present.

“Wait, what children? This is a fanfic.”

“Who you talking to Dipper?” Mabel asked not knowing I exist... *sniff*

“Yeah, serves you right.” Mason mumbled. (Oh, you’ll pay for that.)

Mabel shrugged as she gave them a tour of THEIR room. Mason stood back for a bit and shook his head. As he suspected, his sister was already trying to get him and Phineas together WITHOUT their consent. Was very typical of her. Last time she did this, she nearly destroyed the friendship between him and one of her friends, Candy. So, Mason tried not to show affection to anyone, because of this.

“See, now you guys can have plenty time alone, and with this radio here, nobody wou-“

“MABEL!! Enough. Please. You always do this to me. When I show the slightest sign of interest in someone, whether it be male or female, you always push me into them and it ends up being disastrous and nothing ever sparks between us ever again. That’s what happened with Candy, and Phillip, and now you’re ruining my life by trying to force me to be with Phineas, which I don’t mind being with, but that’s not the point here!! The point is, because of your jumping to conclusions and trying to speed things up is the exact reason Wendy stopped loving me the way I do about her and though it broke my heart-”

“Wendy? You still have feelings for... Wendy?”

Mason slowly looked at Phineas with regret in his eyes and guilt covering his entire being. He was so caught up in his anger with his sister that he had forgotten that Phineas was in the room with them. Sure... he had feelings for Wendy still, but how was he gonna explain to Phineas now that he liked him. Again, thanks to Mabel’s ‘help’ he basically blew his chances with ever being with Phineas, ever.

Mason sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck whilst looking at his feet not wanting to say anything. He usually found himself in these types of situations whenever Mabel tried to ‘help’ his love life, which he hardly had because of her ‘cool ideas’ for help. Phineas reached a hand out onto Mason’s left shoulder causing him to look into those crystal blue eyes. He was worried that Phineas was gonna yell or tell him he didn’t want to be friends anymore, but to his surprise, that’s not what he saw in the ginger’s eyes. Instead, it was something Wendy used to have in her eyes last time he was in Gravity Falls.

“Ma-Dipper. I know you didn’t mean what you said. It’s alright to be angry from time to time. My brother and I had our disagreements when we got to middle school, but he’s still my best friend. And I know you have feelings for me, because... punch me if this gets to cheesy, but even though we had just met, I feel like we’ve known each other forever. Ow!”

“Oh. Sorry, but that was kinda-“ Mason was cut off when he felt warm skin on his lips.

Mason was baffled by this. He was being kissed by a really cute... no... really hot teenager his age. Mason didn’t know what else to do except melt into the soft lips of this boy in front of him. Subconsciously, Mason moved his arms around Phineas’ neck and pulled him closer. His whole being felt like it was on fire and his head was spinning faster than his thoughts ever ran before. This was his first wanted kiss ever. (Mermando doesn’t count, he’s dead to everyone anyway.)

Phineas also felt like he was on top of the world, which in any case, he was a few times, but this time it was different. He’s never felt this way in what feels like ever, but for some odd reason, he missed this. He moved his hands around the brunette’s sides and clasped tightly on Mason’s back, brushing him closer to his body.

“Ahem.” Stan said from the doorway causing both teens to push away from each other. “Well, we got worried when it got quite over here, but it seems that you boys are having the time of your lives?”

“Stanley!” Ford scoffed as he elbowed his twin in the side.

Stan shrugged as Mabel slowly made her way out of the room and allowing her Grunkle to slowly shut the door with a wink.

“Not to loudly, and use protection.” Stan smiled before the door was completely shut.

Both teens were both blushing a very deep red as they heard a click of the lock come from the door. Mason burrowed his head into his hands as the teen standing next to him hugged himself slightly with one arm. This had gotten a little bit awkward, really fast.

“So... ahem... who’s Mermondo?”

“NARRATOR!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, smut will be coming in the next chapter. Not sure if it’s gonna be intense for just a slight mention to it, but yes... Phineas is gonna be doing... the do... and I’m not sure if I’m sorry for prolonging the smut part and making it seem a little uncomfortable now, but if you enjoy it... then ok. Guess I’ve done my job. In a way. So... yeah. Imma go write the chapter now. So... later.


	17. Umm... Smut... Nope, still bad taste in my mouth. And mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so.... like the title said, their is sm... sm..... two dudes having it together!!! Also... Dipper has made Phineas remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead... kinda cringey. Maybe.

Phineas sat in the chair as the door opened up. He glanced up and spotted Dipper poking his head through the door before entering completely. Phineas was so happy to see a friend, especially after yesterday’s incident with Evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He still wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or to be terrified, but since Dipper was here, it didn’t seem to matter, for an oddly specific reason.

“Dipper! I’m so happy you’re here.” Phineas whispered as he gave a quick hug to the other servant. “I gotten worried something terrible happened to you. How’s Perry?”

“Oh, he’s fine. He just needs a lot of rest and well... Doofenshmirtz has completely forgotten about him, so Perry’s just bunking in my chambers. What happened after I left?”

Phineas stared at the ground with a bit of guilt in his eyes as he tried not to cry or recall that memory from the day before. Dipper saw this and tried to block the topic all together, not wanting to make his Phineas anymore uncomfortable than he already felt. Pulling the ginger in for another hug, that’s when the tears came falling.

“He... he kissed me.”

“What?!?” Dipper nearly kicked the chair behind Phineas, but instead listened more to Phineas’ silent and almost unclear sobs.

“Doofenshmirtz... he.. he.. he brought food but... then... he.. he t-terrified me. I-I don’t know w-why but when he k-kissed me... I k-k-kissed him ba-ck..” After that, it was hard for Dipper to understand what was being said.

He wanted to be angry, to be mad at Doofenshmirtz for stealing a kiss from his boyfriend, but he couldn’t be since Phineas doesn’t remember him and Mason being an item. He rubbed the young inventor‘s back as he whispered softly into his ear that everything was gonna be alright. After a little bit, Dipper leaned back to look into those crystal blue eyes that shined from the tears. Sure it was a beauty to see, but he didn’t like it when his love was sad.

Dipper wanted to do anything to bring that smile back to Phineas’ face, so he pulled out something that looked to be a polygraph. Phineas sniffled a bit before looking at the small contraption. There seemed to be strange writing on the sides of it and the flash seemed to be covered with some kind of tape. Phineas was about to ask what it was, but before his mouth even opened, Dipper clicked the button and Phineas was left there standing for a brief second before shaking his head.

“D-Mason?” Phineas sighed as he pulled Dipper in for a hug.

Dipper sighed a breath of relief as he hugged Phineas back very tightly. It’s been too long since they’ve been this close, and Dipper was close to crying.

“Oh, Mason. I’ve missed you... but... wait... if we were dating... that means I cheated on you with Isabella.” Phineas stepped away from Dipper as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Hey, Phineas! It’s ok. It was my idea to erase your memory in the first place.”

“What?”

Dipper sighed as he explained to Phineas exactly why he erased himself from his boyfriend’s memory, and that it seemed like the only logical solution to their problem at the time. Phineas soon sat on the chair as he took in all the information that was just thrown at him in a short amount of time. After the explanation, Dipper kissed Phineas on the head before exiting the dungeon.

Phineas sat there in disbelief for a long time, that he didn’t notice when Doofenshmirtz had entered the dungeon. Doofenshmirtz lifted his face to his when Phineas wasn’t responding to him calling out his name when suddenly, Phineas leapt in for a big wet kiss. Heinz was a little taken aback by this, but then kissed Phineas back.

*Smut scene*

Phineas pushed Heinz down on a chair and knelt down in front of him, between his captor’s knees. Heinz was confused until the redhead began unzipping his trousers. Heinz’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Phineas pulled out the semi hard dick and began to suck on it. Overwhelmed by the warm and wet mouth, Heinz swung his head back and let out a slight moan as Phineas’ tongue moved about Doofenshmirtz’s tip.

Soon as Doofenshmirtz was hard enough, Phineas began to strip while standing over him. Heinz had the urge to look away, but he somehow felt compelled to watch. After the last piece of clothing was off of Phineas and on the floor, Heinz stood up and pushed Phineas, face first, into the wall. Phineas just stared off toward the wall as Heinz placed a gloved finger at the entrance of the young man’s anus.

Phineas tensed as he felt Doofenshmirtz’s finger enter in him slowly and tried to stifle a moan. Getting a feel of Phineas, Heinz pushed his finger in deeper feeling Phineas’ ass get tighter and loosen a bit. Heinz kept a small pace with his finger, testing Phineas’ reactions to see if he was serious about this. When there was no sign of Phineas wanting this to stop, Heinz added a second finger and slow sped up the pace.

Phineas arched his back as Heinz hit his sweet spot. Doofenshmirtz spotted this and kept hitting that area hearing slight moans from the young teen. After a bit, Heinz decided to put his dick inside his servant. Pulling out his fingers, Heinz rested the head of his dick at Phineas’ anus and prepared to push in. With slight pressure, Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz was able to slip into the redhead flawlessly. Phineas let out a loud moan before covering his mouth again. Heinz smiled as he pushed in deeper, watching the teen quiver and shake with each inch pushed in him.

Doofenshmirtz was fulling inside the young inventor when Phineas began tearing up. Heinz looked at the tears as they streamed down the ginger’s cheek and moved Phineas’ face to look at him. Phineas slowly opened one eye as Heinz began rubbing away the tears.

“What’s wrong?” Heinz surprisingly found himself asking.

‘Why does he care?’ Phineas thought as he rested his forehead on the wall, avoiding eye contact with his master. “Nothing, sir.”

‘He just called me sir. Something’s definitely wrong.’ Heinz thought before slowly pulled out.

Phineas made a small whimper sound as if he didn’t want Heinz to pull out, so without really thinking, Doofenshmirtz pushed in at the same pace he did when pulling out. Phineas seemed to calm down a little and so Heinz continued the same motion of pulling out and pushing in. After a little while, the one eyed swore he heard something from Phineas and he stopped a moment and asked him what he had said.

“Please... I need more.”

Heinz wasn’t sure if he was seeing things, but he thought he saw more tears streaming down the teenager’s cheeks again. Not sure else to do, Heinz pulled out completely and turned Phineas to look at him. Phineas refused to give eye contact and just glared at the floor between him and Heinz.

“What is this about, Phi-“

“That’s none of your fucking business, now is it?!? We’re either finishing up or you can get the hell out of this dungeon and let me finish myself!!!”

Phineas was crying harder this time, but his face was still full of rage. Heinz sighed as he lifted Phineas higher on the wall and moved the young redhead’s legs over his shoulders. Looking back into Phineas’ crystal blue eyes, Heinz pushed back inside of the teenager. Phineas’ face tightened as Doofenshmirtz sped up his previous pace.

“Ah!!” Phineas cried out as he released his sperm over his and Heinz’s chests.

Heinz stopped a moment before pursuing his release. It took a few minutes, but soon, Heinz released his load inside of Phineas, by accident. Phineas let out another cry towards the new feeling inside him and began panting.

After Heinz was done with his orgasm, he pulled out of the redhead and began cleaning him up. Phineas was basically motionless after Doofenshmirtz sat him in the chair after getting him dressed. Doofenshmirtz pulled up the other chair and sat in front of Phineas who was still having a staring contest with the ground.

“Phineas, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter is coming up, but not right after this one. There’s a reason for that. You’ll see once it up.


	18. Who this be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof leads Phineas someplace.

Phineas stared numbly at the floor as Doofenshmirtz tried to ask him questions like ‘what was bothering him’ and ‘what was wrong’. The usual starter conversations most people had when they knew something was bothering another person. Phineas was being unresponsive, so Heinz stood up and took Phineas by the arm.

“Follow me.” Heinz said as he dragged Phineas out of the dungeon and down the hall.

“Where are fucking taking me?” Phineas hissed as they past the foray and into the front gardens.

Heinz kept glancing around, making sure nobody was following them before he entered a shed hidden in the most farthest part of the maze like garden. Phineas stumbled forward as Doofenshmirtz pushed him inside to quickly lock the door behind him. After Phineas caught his balance, the redhead was then being dragged again toward the back of the shed. That’s about the time Phineas noticed his surroundings.

The shed was lit dimly with one light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the shed. The interior of the shed was grey and metallic except for the front door which matched the exterior of the small like building. The walls were somewhat narrow, but were also wide enough to fit thirteen people at the same time. Phineas stared at the floor which was almost glass like which reflected everything it saw.

At the end of the hall, which was supposed to be the back of the shed, was an old elevator door. The kind that was barred and almost ancient. A better description would be if you’ve watched Inception. That elevator inside the main character’s dreams is the best way to describe the old elevator.

Heinz pushed in one button and the elevator started moving. Phineas watched at the walls around the elevator turned from metal, to dirt, then finally to rock. The elevator stopped and as the doors opened, Heinz dragged Phineas into what seemed like a mine. After thirteen minutes of walking in the mine, Heinz Doofenshmirtz came to a halt. Phineas was a little baffled as Evil Dr. D pointed to a cell that stood in front of them.

Confused, Phineas took a closer look at the cell and saw someone laying on the floor. It was a girl with red hair, a plaid shirt, blue shorts and a chain connecting her leg with the wall. She looked very familiar, yet Phineas wasn’t able to place a finger on it. Out of instinct, Phineas rushes to the cell door and laid a hand on her head. She was still alive. Phineas sighed a breath of relief until the girl slowly sat up.

“D-Dipper?” She muttered as she glanced toward Phineas.

Phineas shook his head. “My name is Phineas. I’m a friend of Ma-Dipper. Are you...” Phineas paused as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.


End file.
